No Moon in the Star Filled Sky
by honeybee23
Summary: How would have the story played out if Bella had refused to believe that Edward didn't love her? Can Bella find him? Filled with action and angst. Stephanie Meyers owns all of the twilighters I just like to play with them. My first fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Jasper struggled against his brother's grip; his teeth snapping wildly. Why did I have to be such a klutz? Ugh. The sight of my own blood was

making me sick. Then I glanced up into the eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

As Edward drove me home silence resonated in the Volvo. Tonight was awkward; but what did I expect? As many accidents as I get in,

sometimes I think I was born to produce bloodshed. Still, I braved myself to break the silence. I was too late; Edward was already apologizing

as usual.

"Bella, I can't begin to express how sorry I am for this evening."

"It's not your fault, if I just had control of my feet, none of this …"

He cut me off ", It's always inevitable with me. If you had been surrounded by your human friends tonight; then what's the worst that could

have happened? Mike Newton would not need to be carried from the room in fear that he would drain every ounce of blood from your body. No,

Bella, you just can't blame tonight on your lack of coordination."

He was right about the coordination thing, but his comment about Mike stung. Didn't I already explain to him that I didn't care? How many times

did we go over this during the past year? I'd rather die in his company than live without it.

"I don't belong with Mike Newton, I belong with you" I mumbled.

Silence.

As he pulled into my driveway, I mustered some courage to ask ", Are you staying tonight?"

"If that's what you want."

How did he do that? He made the words he spoke sound as cold as his skin, and made my heart fall to my feet.

"I...I love you" I barely whispered as I got out of the car, I knew he could hear me.

I crossed the entryway quickly, trying to avoid Charlie's path.

"Hey, Bells."

So much for that idea.

"How was the party; did you get anything nice?"

I had left my presents in the Volvo.

"It was… uh… fun, but I'm really beat; I think I'm going to turn in early."

I bounded up the stairs. Now that I was safely behind my bedroom door, I replayed the night's events through my head. I hoped that Edward

wasn't angry with me for causing his brother's lapse. He was distant on the ride home. I didn't want to think that thought through so I grabbed

my pj's from the dresser and made my way to the shower.

After my shower, I returned to my room and curled up in bed to wait for him. As I laid there and replayed memories of the day; sleep took my

eyes. The dream was the same. I was in the clearing where Edward had shown me his skin in the sun, and it was a beautiful day. There were

sparkly couples laughing and smiling, but I was by myself. Something in me felt empty, like I had no heart or soul. It felt so hot. Looking to the

sky; I saw the sun was getting closer and closer, but it wasn't burning anything except me.

I flinched awake when I felt something silken and cool touch my face; I opened my eyes to see his hand brush the strands of hair from across

my cheeks. I blushed. I never acclimated to the burning heat that coursed through my body every time his icy fingers touched me.

"Edward."

He bent slowly, pressing his cool lips tentatively against mine. I wrapped my arms around his firm body pulling him closer to me. He responded

accordingly; gently parting my lips and exploring my mouth with his tongue. As he deepened our kiss my body throbbed with an aching want for

him. Just as I readied myself to wrap my legs around him; he detached me and sat me on the other side of the bed.

I wasn't going to argue with him after tonight's event. I changed the subject.

"So where are all the presents?"

"I thought you didn't want anything for your birthday."

"I know, but I'm curious."

He handed me a flat, rectangular package wrapped with silver paper. I started to unwrap it.

"Allow me," he removed the paper fluidly and handed me back the box.

"Aww… you ruined the fun part," I said sarcastically

"Safety first," he retorted in the same tone.

I lifted the lid from the box to find what appeared to be tickets. I quickly perused the fine print.

"Jacksonville…..wow…" I didn't know what to say.

"I told them you didn't want anyone to go overboard, but …."

"No, no it's awesome. Renee is going to be ecstatic!"

"If I knew you would accept presents so willingly I would have spent money on your gift."

Then he reached around me to put a cd into my stereo. When he pressed play I knew that all the money in the world could not have bought

what he had given me. The streams of notes from my lullaby floated through my small room. Tears of love began falling down my face.

"Are you okay; is your arm hurting you?" he asked suddenly concerned

"It's… it's just… no one has ever given me something this beautiful. "

"Beautiful music for a beautiful girl."

Then leaning in and touching his lips to mine he whispered "I love you."

EPOV

As I watched her sleep, I kissed her forehead gently. She was so perfect, and I would ruin her. Even if I could control myself from killing her; my

association would certainly lead to her demise. These thoughts circled through my mind when my senses peaked as I saw her flinch in her

sleep. Another nightmare; she seemed to be having a lot of those lately. I couldn't help but think it was her subconscious trying to awake in

her what should be normal instincts.

If her subconscious had succeeded then it would all be so much easier; then she would run from me. It had been what I expected, what I had

hoped for. I had wanted her to quench my dreams, but instead she loves me with no self preservation. Even the day I brought her to the

clearing to show her the monster that I am; she assured me that no one would suspect me or my family if it ended badly. Did she not

understand that the bad ending was her own? Now sitting here I could not visualize anyway that her ending would not be bad; I couldn't even

prevent her ending.

BPOV

I awoke to see him slip through the window to go home, change and pick up his car. My skin was still chilled from sleeping against him

throughout the night. I grabbed clothes and made my way to the bathroom. After I was dressed, I went down stairs to eat breakfast before

Edward would return to take me to school.

"Good Morning," Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice," I said sheepishly.

I felt awful that I'd made Jasper react like he had, but I had to ask the obvious.

"How's Jasper?"

Alice averted her eyes from mine.

"He feels terrible, Bella, and I do too. I should've seen, but… but I was just so wrapped up ….I…"

I'd never heard a vampire stammer before.

"Oh geez Alice! Why are all you vampires so eager to shoulder the blame? I'm the one who's always bleeding all over the place. I mean, I

guess that's not the best etiquette on my part."

Alice just looked away again. The rest of the car ride was silent and when we pulled into school the Cullens were off to class before I exited the

car. I didn't see Edward again until Biology.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Single celled organisms", was his reply as he pretended to be absorbed in the lecture.

Edward had been through Biology more times than I blinked my eyes. Yet suddenly one celled structures were commanding his attention.

Okay….

Lunch was strained. Alice kept trying to involve Rosalie and I in a conversation about the latest couture. I've never been into fashion and by the

way Rosalie was nestled into _Car and Drivers _I don't think she cared that much either. I would have pretended to care, but something just didn't

feel right today. Edward was talking with Emmett over excitedly about whatever and was actively avoiding my ", talk to me," glances. It felt like

he was detached from me today; I didn't like it.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Edward," I said a little louder.

Nothing. Come on now; he had super vampire hearing for crying out loud. I knew he had heard me.

"Edward!"

"Yes, Bella?"

His eyes met mine and his voice was calm, too calm, and the look on his face; what was that? Annoyance?

"You. Are. Acting. Weird.," I said placing emphasis on each word, especially the last one.

The other Cullens at the table stopped trying to appear to as if they were breathing as they waited to hear what would come next.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and reached to grasp my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. My mind has been in another place today. Please forgive me."

He was dazzling me. Edward was originally equipped with this weird ability to confuse and hypnotize humans into being his prey. Now he just used it on me when he felt like dropping the subject.

"You know just because that works doesn't mean it isn't extremely annoying."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I saw Edward was in the parking lot after school. If I was seeing straight, I could swear he was talking to Mike Newton. At first I

thought maybe Mike's inward fantasies had finally gotten the best of him, but then I realized Edward was smiling. Could today get any more

bizarre?

"If the temperature is rising, then you may be leaking coolant", Edward asserted.

"Uhhh…" Mike was obviously as confused by Edward's sudden show of camaraderie as I was. "Maybe, but I think it may be my head gasket

since the engine keeps seizing up on me. I know I should take it to the mechanic down past La Push, but it's going to be expensive."

"Hmm, I can take a look at it for you."

Was I in the right universe?

"Uhh…Umm… " Mike was not as comfortable as I was spending an afternoon with a Cullen.

"No, that's okay; I really should take it to that mechanic. Thanks anyway, though."

I interlaced my arm into Edward's. He wasn't getting away from me this time, and the coolness of his skin appeased the weirdness of the day.

"Hi.", I said when I had his attention.

"My Bella." He looked happy to see me; as he leaned over to kiss me; still terribly chaste as always.

"Are you coming over this afternoon?" I can't believe I felt like I need to ask. Edward had come over every day after school since we had been

together.

Apparently today, it was good I had asked.

"Actually, Bella, I have some business to take care of today. I will see you tonight."

Not the answer I had expected or wanted. At least I could talk with him on the way home.

"Hi, Bella." It was Alice

"Edward, I loaned Emmett and Rosalie my car. Can I ride home with you?"

"Sure, I just have to drop off Bella on the way."

So much for that idea.

We pulled in to my house; I leaned over to kiss him. He moved his head as so to act as if he had just thought of something to say. Even

vampires weren't that unperceivable.

"So, I'll see you tonight."

"Whatever.", I was beginning to get really pissed. I shut the car door behind me.

The five hours until I could expect him drug on tortuously. I made dinner, ate and washed the dishes. When I put them away, the clock read

5:45.

"Dinner was great Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

"Want to watch the game with me?"

No way.

"I'm going to catch up on some homework."

Luckily I escaped; the last thing I needed after today was to sit through a few hours of ESPN.

Safely behind my bedroom door; I plopped down on my bed and reached for the latest Jane Austen book I had been reading. It wasn't long

before I drifted off.

I felt like I had slept for a long time when I heard him come in my window.

I stood, ready to confront him, "Edward, wha…", I hadn't gotten far when he lifted me to him and hungrily put his mouth on mine.

For a moment he paused to look in my eyes. "My Bella, I love you."

He continued to kiss me, parting my lips urgently. I prepared for him to push me away, but instead he grasped me tighter, his hands moved

along my body as if he were trying to memorize the shape of me. I ran my hands through his hair and closed any sliver of distance between us.

I was audibly panting for air when he finally slowed his pace and laid me back on the bed.

As we lay there, words escaped us, and his cool fingers traced the lines of my face. As amazing as it had been, something was wrong with that

kiss, something about it seemed severing. As a tear fell from my eye, I saw anguish in the eyes of Edward as he pretended not to notice.

EPOV

I saw her there about to unravel it all. I couldn't let her do it. I wasn't ready; if I let her speak it would be to doom her to my presence forever. I

was not strong enough to hear the pain in her voice and deny her what she wanted; not when it was what I wanted too.

Bella, so beautiful, if I had a soul she is my mate. I can't do this; I need her. That was my last thought before I lifted her to me and lost any

semblance of control. The sweet taste of her open mouth hypnotized me. I could not leave her. I would not leave her. The curves of her hips

entranced me, she is mine.

Then the picture I had seen in Alice's mind; Bella with seething red eyes. No. She was not mine. She could not be; I had nothing but pain for

her. I laid her back on the bed. I filled my mind with her features and ran my fingers down the profile of her perfect face, memorizing it. I'd have

rather been burned to ashes than to have seen her single tear.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

He was sitting in the chair across the room when I awoke. "Morning."

"Good Morning, Bella. I can't be long; I have more business to attend to. Do you think you can drive yourself to school today?"

"Sure. You're not going to be there today?"

"My family and I have some things to take care of. I'll stop past this afternoon though."

"Okay."

"Good Bye, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I mumbled; barely breathing, hearing some sort of finality in his words.

And he was gone.

EPOV

"I know what you're thinking Alice, and there is no need to say it. You know I've made my decision."

"_You may have made your decision, Edward, but I doubt Bella is going to be persuaded."_

"Have you forgotten persuasion is one of my many talents?" I said not too bitterly.

"_You're going to lie to her?" _

"I'll do whatever it takes, and so will you."

With that I ended the conversation and decided to make my way to Bella's. I couldn't put this off any longer. I fought with myself; how was I

going to pull this off? I love Bella, she is my life. Alice was right; I was going to lie. The blasphemy I now practiced in my head made me sob as I

drove. I pulled in behind her truck, and got out, this was it.

BPOV

I heard him when he pulled in; he was already at my door by the time I stood up.

"Edward! I've missed you all day." I leaned in to kiss his face but he abruptly cut me off.

"Bella, we must talk."

"So talk." A gaping hole began burning in my chest.

"Not here, walk with me." I followed him as he walked off into the woods adjacent to my house.

We hadn't gone too far when he stopped and turned to face me.

"We're leaving; Bella."

"Wh…What ? When?"

"Tonight."

Surprisingly, all I felt was relief. So this was the reason behind all the strange behavior. He'd probably not wanted to upset me before

necessary. I'd always known that the day would come when the Cullens would accrue too much suspicion here in Forks, and we would have no

choice but to move on. I just wish Edward had given me more time to work something out with Charlie and to pack…….

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry." I hadn't realized I had been just staring at the ground. "I'm fine, Edward, I just wish you'd told me sooner. I would have liked

some time to prepare, but to just pick up and leave…. Well, are you sure we must leave tonight?"

"No, Bella. You don't understand;when I said "We're leaving", I was referring to my family and I.", he said icily

"What do you mean? I … I…I…" I couldn't form any more words. There must be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Where we're going isn't the right place for you."

"Anywhere you are is the right place for me."

"Can't you see that this is all wrong?"

"How can you be so ridiculous?" I realized I was begging him "You know that you are my life."

"Our worlds are different."

"Is this about Jasper… that was nothing! Edward please!"

"You're right." he agreed "It was probably to be expected."

"But you promised you would stay…"

"As long as it was best for you," he interrupted.

"But besides that " he continued "I've grown tired of this charade, Bella. I don't want you to come with me. I'm not human; I have to be

myself." With this I saw his face fall.

"You… don't… want me?" The words sounded false coming from my lips.

"No."

That was it; I couldn't take this anymore, him pretending. As if I couldn't see it in his eyes, as if I didn't know! What made him think he could do

this? His arrogance made the blood that he lusted for boil in my veins, changing my voice to acid as my words flowed from my tongue.

"You are a liar, Edward."

"What?" He had obviously expected me to sink back and accept his poor excuses.

"I said that you are a liar; I don't know why you are doing this, but it is bull shit." Before he could figure out what I planned to do next, I closed

the distance between us. I placed my hands on his face and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply. Forcing my tongue into his mouth; I felt him

kiss me back before he pushed me away.

"You… you're making this harder than…." he stumbled before I interjected.

"I intend on making this very hard, Edward." I placed emphasis on each word.

"Did you think I'd just let you go? Just because you feel unworthy does not mean that I will watch you burn at the stake! My life, my soul and

my heart are just that; MINE! If I choose to give them for you ..." I was rambling, every thought in my mind desperate to expose itself in effort

to stop this nightmare from happening.

He stared at me incredulously; something breaking in his eyes. "It makes no difference if you choose to be delusional; I'm still leaving, Bella."

However , his words were not as smooth or icy as before, there was even a ragged edge to his voice, like he was about to fall apart.

"I'll find you."

"N…No Bella! You will not look for me! You are going to live your life! Forget about me! I'll forget about you!"

"My life will be gone; you can't prevent it from coming with you, and eventually I will join you; one way or another."

My words were coming through calmly now as I was sure that this was not the end, sure that he did love me. Hmph! Forget about him! He was

me, and me him, how could you forget what was yourself? Silly Edward.

EPOV

"You are a liar, Edward."

The acid in her voice caught me off guard, when suddenly she was all around me, her tongue touching mine. I gave in; no I couldn't do this.

"You… you're making this harder than…" I could barely speak.

"I intend on making this very hard, Edward." She said expounding each syllable.

"Did you think I'd just let you go? Just because you feel unworthy does not mean I will watch you burn at the stake! My life, my soul and my

heart are just that; MINE! If I choose to give them for you…"

She was rambling, trying to find hope. It would be best if I gave her none. Looking up at her and seeing her pain tore through me like an

unpracticed hand with a dull blade.

"It makes no difference if you choose to be delusional; I'm still leaving, Bella."

I could barely suppress the torture I felt in my voice. I knew she had heard it.

"I'll find you."

Was she insane? What did she mean she would find me? It couldn't be like this!

"N…No Bella! You will not look for me! You will live your life! Forget about me! I'll forget about you!"

That last part had to be the most ridiculous lie yet, I would never forget her, centuries would pass and I would still remember every detail of

her face.

"My life will be gone; you can't prevent it from coming with you, and eventually I will join you, one way or another."

What in the hell did she mean by that… "one way or another"? "No Bella! Now listen to me, you must promise me…" I couldn't get the words

from my mouth when she stopped me.

Bella losing her calm began shaking violently, her face tightening excruciatingly, turning purple; screamed," I will promise you nothing!"

"Hurting yourself won't … Just please…" , I didn't know what to say to this creature that I loved , that I was destroying. I had to get out of

here before I wouldn't be able to. Bella had crumbled to the ground and was screaming into the hands she held over her face. I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Part of me wanted to put myself back together so I could sort it all out; but I couldn't feel or think about anything. My body refused to do

anything but breathe. The tears that had ran freely down my face had long ran out when I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. I had

been there in the same place that he'd left me all night.

I stood up. Pain from staying in a crouched position throughout the night wracked through my body. I welcomed it; it masked the emotional

disease that was eating away at my heart. As I wandered back home I pondered what would become of me. I had not lied to Edward; he had

my life with him where ever he had gone.

I began to wonder if maybe I was delusional; maybe Edward had actually gotten over me. Then I remembered the happiness that he had tried

to hide the first time I told him I loved him, and the excitement and want he had in his eyes every time he looked at me; every single time until

yesterday. I just couldn't believe it. The first time he had loved anyone in one hundred years had just happened to be a phase? I think not.

I'd never known that he'd loathed himself this much; enough to strip away the happiness from both of our lives. The masochistic man thought

he was doing what was right. I began to run. I couldn't let him do this to us. It wasn't until I ascended the Cullen's front stairs that I realized

that I had made a mistake; they had already left. I knew I had to find him.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" Charlie was pissed.

"I can't do this right now, Dad. I have to pack." I hoped this would work.

"What do you mean pack, where do you think you're going? I am not going to have a repeat performance of last year. Does that Cullen boy

have anything to do with this?"

"What?" I played dumb "What's your problem, Dad?"

"My problem may have something to do with the fact you were nowhere to be found last night; I nearly had a breakdown wondering where

you were, and now you're here saying you have to pack like I should know what you're talking about!"

"Um… Dad?" I tried to give him my best "duh" face.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe this!" I feigned exasperation

"Wh..What?"

"How could you forget about me getting into the Dartmouth early study?" I had told Charlie I had been accepted at Dartmouth about two

weeks prior ; he had been excited and I hoped that would work to my advantage.

"Dartmouth early study?"

"Uh… yeah, Dad. I told you both Angela Weber and I had been accepted. I spent the night over her house last night; I'm sorry I didn't call. I

didn't think it would matter since it was a weekend." I felt guilty when I saw I was winning; I didn't like lying to Charlie.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Bells. You know it must be the old age. So… When are you leaving again?"

"Well, since our flight leaves at one this morning; we figured we would leave for the airport at 10 tonight and grab some dinner before the

flight. I mean if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, Bells. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad, but I have to finish packing."

"Sure…sure."

It was 8:37 when I entered my bedroom. Hopefully, in the next half hour it would take for me to gather my things Charlie wouldn't become

suspicious enough to check my story out. I packed clean underwear, my favorite shirt and a comfy pair of jeans. I went to the bathroom to pack

my toiletries and checked my account balance online when I returned to my room. I had $1,525.84 in my checking. It was my life savings and

somewhat meager when it came to the expenses of tracking a vampire, but it would have to do.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way down stairs. "Well, Dad, I'm off!"

"Okay, Bells. Be careful. I put another can of pepper spray in your bag."

"Uh… I…" Now wasn't the time to argue. "Thanks Dad. Take care of yourself, and eat at the diner as much as possible." I chuckled. "I wouldn't

want you to kill yourself with your own cooking."

"Yeah, I can see my obituary now; Man Mauled by Spaghetti. Bye, Bells." At least Charlie had a sense of humor. I hated putting him through

this, hopefully he wouldn't get nosey and this would go smoothly.

"Bye, Dad."

Alaska here I come.

I wasn't too far down route 101 when I knew something was wrong. Luckily, I was able to pull over before my poor truck sputtered and stalled.

Shit. How the hell was I going to get to Alaska on foot? Just then I remembered that I knew the best mechanic in this part of Washington.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, it's Bella."

"What's up?"

"I'm kinda stuck."

"I'll be there. Give me a few."

"Wow, there is really no transmission fluid or oil in this thing. I can't believe you made it out of Forks." Jake wondered as he examined my

disabled truck

Gee, thanks Edward. Nothing says don't follow me like draining all of my truck's fluids.

Jake was such a good friend. So I silently hated myself as I batted my eyelashes at him while attempting to sidestep his questions and gain

use of the motorcycle strapped in the bed of his truck.

"Why don't you just let me drive you to the airport?"

"Oh, Jake. I always wanted to ride a chopper." I ran my hand playfully down his back. Then trying to appear suddenly worried I wondered

aloud, "How am I ever going to make my flight if I have to wait to get this thing towed? Oh, they're so strict at Dartmouth; I was lucky to even

get accepted. If I'm late…" I forced tears from my eyes.

"Do you even know how to ride it? "

"I had a bike back in Phoenix." I thought it best not to mention it was a mo-ped; then I started thanking him before he could change his mind. I

seriously owed this kid.

"Bella,don't forget the helmet!"

"Oh… Thanks." Knowing me I would need it.

"_On the road again…"_

I couldn't help feeling elation that my plan was back on track as I sped down the highway. I wondered what Edward would think of me now;

he'd always made fun of my "safety driving" as he had called it. Now as I flew on a motorcycle at 100 mph, I had to laugh out loud as I thought

of his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I had made it to Route 1 East when I knew I had to stop. I'd only traveled 180 miles, and part of me (my ass particularly) was wondering how I

was going to stay on this bike the whole way to Denali. Well, at least when I did find Edward; I would have proof of my love, although I

wondered if mooning him to show him the bruises on my bum was at all appropriate.

After taking a shower in my cheap hotel room; I snuggled up into my sleeping bag ignoring the not so sure the sheets are clean bed. Sleep

eluded me, I felt hot and kicked off my pants and socks; he had always held me at night keeping me cool and… I wouldn't do this; I couldn't

succumb to mourning right now. I had to concentrate on finding him. Finally sleep took me.

I awoke after only 4 hours of sleep, but it was already 9am and I had to get on the road. I had a long way to go. After what seemed like the

millionth mile marker; I finally pulled over to a rest stop to check my map. Provincial Route 97, Caribou Highway; almost 500 miles not bad, I

thought to myself as I let out a yawn. It was dark and I knew I wouldn't be able to travel very much farther safely. So I found a nice tree

behind the rest pavilion and rolled my sleeping bag out.

I woke up at first light. After eating and cleaning up I made my way to the bike to pack it up. I had parked on the east side; or at least I

thought I had. I walked quickly to the other side of the pavilion. Oh no. Where was it? This could not be happening.

I saw an elderly man walking his small dog along side of the picnic benches. I approached him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ohh!"The old man yelped. "I'm sorry, honey, you gave me a start there."

I tried to hide my impatience. "You didn't happen to see anyone drive away with a bike?"

"Yes..yes." Now he appeared annoyed. "The hoodlum didn't even apologize."

"I'm sorry… What?" I was confused.

" Hmph! The brute stepped right on my toe, and then he just took off." I got the picture, and turned to leave as the old man mumbled

something about "no respect." I was stuck again and there was no Jake around this time. Poor guy; what was I going to tell him? More

importantly how was I going to replace his bike; he'd been working on it since he was fourteen. I hated myself but I couldn't think about it; I

had to find a ride.

As I stood on the side of the road with my thumb in the air I silently wished I wasn't so awkward; it would help me immensely right now if I

knew how to "show some leg." I snorted. Just then a sea green Chevelle pulled to the side of the road, and a fortyish woman with crimped

hair, plenty of eyeliner and hot pink fingernails rolled down the passenger side window.

"Ya need a ride, honey." Her voice was hoarse but kind. She was the best option so far; much better than the greasy trucker that had stopped

earlier; so I got in.

"Thanks."

"Oh, no problem baby doll. Where ya headed?"

"Alaska."

"That's a long way to go on your thumb."

"My bike got stolen."

"Well, today you might as well feel lucky; I'm on my way to Fairbanks, dolly."

"Thank you." I did feel lucky.

I looked around the car; Chevelles were supposed to be good cars, but judging by the way the upholstery was stapled to the ceiling and the

amount of duct tape present; this one had seen better days. This, however, didn't bother me much; it was the sweet smell of Black

Velvet filling the cab that bothered me most.

"So does your pretty face have a name?"

"Bella"

"Ahh… Bella... Nice to be acquainted to ya. I'm Georgine, but you can call me Georgi." She swerved the car slightly as she looked over to tell me

this and cracked her minty gum. "Sorry 'bout that gotta remember to keep my wits about me," she cracked her gum again and turned the radio

on singing along to the Boss.

" _I love you for your pink Cadillac crushed velvet seats ridin' in the back oozing down the streets"_

This was going to be a long ride.

"So what has you makin' your way up North, baby?"

I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about this.

"It's a boy; ain't it? I know what it looks like and I can see it plainly. 'Specially when it's sitting right next to me." I was surprised; Georgine, I

mean Georgi didn't take me as someone who was particularly perceptive. So I answered her truthfully.

"Yes."I knew my voice betrayed the exhaustion I felt in my heart.

"Don't worry, sugar, I won't ask you no more. Happened 'nough times to me; I ought to know the story through and through." She looked sad

but then in a happier voice said, "Still heart aches are what reminds us that we have a heart at all." It was humorous I thought; to hear this

from her, but maybe I was the one lacking perception.

Chevelles actually don't make for a bad night's rest, and I thought to tell Georgi so as she offered me a slightly warm salami sandwich from the

cooler in the backseat. We were finally on the Alaska Highway Route 97, and in another 800 miles I could start looking for Edward. Things were

looking good.

"So what's he like?"

I knew she didn't MEAN to pry so even though she had caught me off guard I answered her.

"Wh..Oh… He's everything." I hated sounding cliché but I couldn't stop the truth from falling out of my mouth, and I continued spilling, sans the

vampire thing, all the moments that made me love Edward. Although this should've been painful; instead it was like fuel to the fire of proof that

he had to love me back.

"Why did he leave?" Damn, the one thing I didn't want to answer because I couldn't.

"I don't know, because I know he loves me."

"I think so too, sugar. Sounds like you two got the real thing, and you know what they say,_ true love never dies_." I doubted that even Georgi

was perceptive enough to know the irony of her words. I looked out my window at a sign; **Denali National Park 252 miles**.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Well here we are… fair, Fairbanks at last." Georgi sighed as she pulled into the commissary parking lot. I felt bad leaving without saying

goodbye, but she didn't seem the type that would take too well to vampires. So I folded a hundred dollar bill neatly and placed it the car's

ashtray where I knew she would find it and slipped out of the old Chevelle.

After disappearing I stopped in at a tourist café, bought a map and ordered coffee. Examining the map I found it interesting that Denali was a

national park not a town, and that it spanned over six million acres. No… finding the Denali coven would be no trouble at all, I thought

sarcastically.

Hmm… Where to start? I noticed a gruff looking boy about my age sitting across the room in a corner booth. He appeared to be staring at me

and I strangely hoped my curse of weird men being attracted to me hadn't yet worn off as I made my way across the room.

"Mind if I join you." I tried to sound sweet.

He looked at me incredulously. "Sure! I mean… uh… yeah if you want." I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh. It would be impolite for me to allow

him to entertain me considering I was already using him for information.

"So… I'm really new to this area, and I want to check out Denali. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, you definitely want to take the Star to get there; nothing can get you there faster. The buses are slow as hell."

"Okay. What is there to do there? I mean should I go far in or just stay up near the entrance?"

"There's tons of stuff to do all over the place, but you might want to get a tent. There aren't any hotels inside the park and the best sights are

past the 95 mile mark. It takes a day or so to get around but it's worth it."

Good. So I knew I needed a train ticket and camping supplies, it was the start I was looking for. But then…

"Just…"the gruff boy's voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind … It's just stupid folklore."

Maybe I was on to more than a start.

"I wanna know." I tried to flutter my eyelashes.

"Just try not to hike out past the Kantishna." He sounded sheepish.

"Why?"

"There's supposed to be some kind of weird monster up there."

"What?" I tried to make it sound like I thought he was joking, hoping he'd go along with it.

"Sometimes tourists claim they find dead animals up there, but not just dead, drained. Like something sucked the life out of them. They all take

pictures but somehow they "lose" their cameras. A bunch of nonsense; if you ask me the worst thing to encounter up there is a grizzly."

I wondered what Emmet would think of that statement. I was excited. I had found my Denalis. I thanked my informer and made my way to get

my ticket for the Star. Afterwards I stopped back at the commissary; bought a pack, tent and supplies. I was going to be quite the

outdoorswoman when this was all said and done.

The ride on the green bus had been enjoyable in spite of stopping every time someone saw a bear, moose or any other animal for that matter.

I liked the scenery. Edward and I would have to do this again; ha, it would be like a drive thru for him.

I hiked 25 miles to the North before I couldn't go any farther. Setting up camp was interesting. It took me three tries to keep my tent from

folding in on me, and then I burned myself before I was able to successfully get a fire going. Afterwards, I sat on a log and ate the trail mix I

had bought in town. Exhausted, I crawled into my tent and passed out.

When I woke up my tent was on top of me. Breakfast was more trail mix and a bottle of water. Then I repacked everything and secured it to my

back. I was pretty strong, considering my size. This thought cheered me until I felt the first droplets patter against my face. Great, rain.

It made me think of the first time Edward ever spoke to me.

"_So how are you enjoying the change in weather?" His voice was made of velvet._

"_You're asking me about the weather?" I couldn't help but be amused. _

"_I guess I am." _

"_I…I don't … any cold, wet thing…I don't like." _

_Now he looked amused. "So why did you move to the wettest city in the continental U.S.?"_

I pulled my slicker over my head and started moving.

The rain did its part in moving me along; according to the little gadget I had bought back in town, I'd already traveled 19 miles and it wasn't

past noon yet. I hoped to make it to the river by the end of the day when I began to hear it; the whooshing roar, and by two in the afternoon I

was on the banks of the Kantishna.

Hiking along the river was proving to be a challenge. Moss covered rocks littered the banks and provided little traction. I fell more than once

and by the third time had decided to stay prone for a while and take a break. That was when I saw him. Although I couldn't be sure of whom he was exactly;

his lithe, graceful form assured me that he was no average hiker. Leaping across the river in one fluid motion; my stranger was now right

before me. It took only moments for me to recognize his identity.

"Well, hello there."

"Laurent!" I gushed pleasurably.

"Bella? I must say you are truly the last person I thought I would find here."

Watching his strangely beautiful face; he confirmed the existence of the very thing I was searching for. The familiarity of his face was

comforting; yet something was not quite right. I was surprised at how little it had seemed to change when it hit me; his eyes. His dark red eyes

looked into mine sensing my sudden fear as he took a step towards me.

"Uh… yeah, I'm really into the whole nature thing now and uh …" I was stammering.

"Oh. I really must apologize."

"For what?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"For killing you."

Uh Oh.

"You see you have happened to catch me at the worst time. I was following the tracks of a sizable bear when I caught the scent of something

that was simply mouthwatering. How ironic; don't you think?" He took another step toward me and smiled.

"No! Laurent, please!"

"Oh, Bella, it's nothing personal." He assured me as he crouched into position.

I saw his muscles tense to spring when suddenly an unnaturally beautiful woman with flowing strawberry blonde hair cut between us,and a

statuesque woman with black ringlets turned Laurent to face her. "My darling, you know the rules."

Laurent sighed. "Yes, but what does it hurt once in a while?" Irina eyed him irritably.

Now I was the subject of three vampire's attention, luckily the latest additions had the golden eyes I had grown accustomed to with the

Cullens. I wasn't sure what to say as I listened to them discuss my fate. "What can we do with her…?" The fair haired one wondered.

"Why, Tanya, don't you know the girl?," Laurent mused.

"That's not funny, Laurent. Why would I have any association with a fragile human?"

"You may want to ask Edward; as he is the one that is so fond of her."

"What does Edward have to do with…" and then she caught my eyes with an icy stare.

"The girl…the one he left for…"

I squirmed and wondered if Laurent was still trying to convince them to let him eat me for dinner. My head felt funny and I couldn't feel my feet. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, so I thought maybe everyone had had enough of the "Adventures of Bella" for a while. So I decided to throw in a little EPOV.

Her name replayed through my mind as I stared into the night. I had been standing in the same spot since we arrived at our new home a week

ago. I knew I was worrying my family; but I couldn't care. I felt as if I wasn't a part of the same world anymore; like I ceased to exist.

_"Edward."_ I didn't answer.

"_Edward, please it's important." _

_Why won't he look at me? I wonder if he can still hear me. _

"Leave me alone, Alice." I growled.

"_But it's Bella, I can't…"_

"Stop it!" Why? Why that name?

"_Edward, I'm sorry, but it's just that… well I can't see her. I know you told me not to look, but I missed her. Still when I looked for her future, it was _

_gone. Just like that, nothing."_

"Gone?" What did Alice mean gone?

"_I keep trying to find her and there's nothing; it's blank. I'm going back to Forks to check on her, and I'm just telling you because I don't want any _

_trouble. She's my friend and I'm going no matter…"_

"I'll go."

"_What?"_

"I said I'll go, Alice. I don't need you reattaching yourself to her; I think our presence has caused her enough trouble. I don't want you messing

anything up." I said acidly.

"_You know Edward; I'm getting tired of this! She didn't just belong to you!"_

"You don't know anything, Alice! Bella is mine, she will always be mine!" I was irate.

I opened the window in front of me and jumped out before she could reply.

Back in Forks, the flyers were the first thing I noticed.

MISSING

Bella Marie Swan

Age 18

Height 5'7

Weight 125

Brown Hair and Eyes

Last seen on 9/23/02

Please call (214)-076-3124 with any information 24/7

It looked like Charlie hadn't slept in days when he answered the door; he looked defeated.

"Edward?"

He looked surprised yet relieved to see me and pulled me into a rough embrace.

"I…I've been trying to reach you all week…"

His voice broke and fresh tears ran down his face.

"Where's Bella, Charlie? What happened?" I asked being terrified of the answer.

"Come in."

I followed him into the living room; sitting on the couch I caught a brief whiff of Bella's scent. "What's going on Charlie? I saw the flyers."

"I wish I knew. Last week Bella didn't come home one night; I was upset but she told me she had been at the Weber girl's house. She told me they were both accepted at an early study program at Dartmouth. I don't know how I could've been so stupid. I let her go. Her truck broke down on the 101 and she called Jake. He loaned her his bike for her to get to the airport, but got worried when he went to pick it up and couldn't find it. He said the parking lot attendant had no record of her even being there. I ran a check on the bike and it had been found in the possession of Harold D. Conner. He was picked up on a traffic stop, but further investigation linked him to several rape and murder…" He stopped unable to finish, but in his thoughts I saw Bella, broken in a shallow grave.

"I just want to know why… she would want to leave like that." Charlie continued with a sob.

Although I had no need for air, I felt as if I were drowning. I knew exactly why she left, why she was gone. Gone; defiled and gone. A dry sob ripped through me; as I remembered her words that day in the forest.

"_My life will be gone. You can't prevent it from coming with you, and eventually I'll join you; one way or another."_


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up in the most comfortable place I'd been all week. I peeked from the pillows that surrounded me to scan my surroundings. The room

was furnished in a modern yet rustic style; a wood stove burned at the center of the room, and above the stars were clear through the glass

ceiling. I stretched involuntarily, and was greeted by a sing song voice

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake."

I jumped and sucked in my breath when I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, no dear girl, I really must apologize for my behavior earlier. You see this way of life is still so new to me. I'm sure you understand how old

habits die hard, but I assure you I am trying." I couldn't help but be a little suspicious. To his credit; Laurent sounded sincere, but the crimson

in his eyes begged to differ.

"Hello, little one; I'm Irina," the woman with black ringlets informed me with a smile. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such questionable

circumstances. Laurent is doing very well really; but not too many humans roam out far enough to tempt him here. Anyway, are you hungry?

We made a little something for you while you were sleeping." The little something she had referred to was a span that spread along entire

length of the dining room table.

"I hope you find something you like. We didn't know what you'd want, and Tanya and I had such fun making it all. We never get any human

guests out here."

I was beginning to think that maybe excessiveness was a general characteristic of vampires as much as speed or strength was. The food

smelled great though; so I quieted my new observation and made a plate. "Thanks."

"So what brings you to visit?" This new voice wasn't as friendly as Laurent or Irina and belonged to the beautiful red blonde that had

stepped between us earlier.

She made me nervous, and I didn't want to cross her. So I told the truth.

"I'm looking for Edward."

Laughter filled the room.

"Now. Now. Let the poor girl explain herself." This new voice belonged to a distinguished male vampire standing in the doorway arm in arm with

a woman that was a picture of old time beauty. I'd never met them before, but I was pretty sure that they were Elleazer and Kate.

He spoke again.

"Why would you believe you'd find Edward here, child?"

I might as well get it all out now.

"The Cullens left Forks… I mean Edward left me… I just have to find him, and this was the only place I know to look. I thought maybe you would

know where they settled at this time."

Just then a phone rang. Elleazer excused himself to take the call.

"Carlisle, how convenient it is for you to call; as I was just thinking of contacting you." He paused. "Oh no, please do go ahead." After listening

for a moment he replied, "How very sad. Of course you can expect all of the help my family can provide, but I think I may already have your

solution. You see, Bella is here, Carlisle. Yes. Yes. We were quite surprised as well. Okay. Then we will be expecting her. You are welcome old

friend. Good Bye."

Elleazer looked as if he was searching for words when he reentered the den. Then he met my eyes. "Bella, it appears you have been mistaken

in coming here for Edward. He returned to check up on you in Forks; where your other acquaintances are somewhat disturbed by your

disappearance. Edward has seemed to have gathered the idea that you have… well… passed away." He didn't have to continue for me to know

where this was leading. I could remember it clearly.

_Well, I wasn't going to live without you, he'd said as we watched Romeo and Juliet die. I wasn't sure how to do it….I knew Emmet and Jasper would _

_never help….so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die._

Before Elleazer even began to explain I gasped, "The Volturi…"

"Yes, Bella, how could you know...?" I waved my hand at him.

"How long... how long do we have?"

"I don't know, dear. Carlisle is sending Alice as we speak, hopefully she will be here by morning." I couldn't wait that long.

"Do you have her number?"

Ring….

Ring….

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

" Bella? Bella! Oh, thank goodness."

"What's going on? Why does Edward think I'm dead?"

"After we left, Bella, I couldn't see you anymore. I think it may have had something to do with you borrowing your friend's bike, but I'm not

sure. Anyway, Edward went to check on you himself and I don't know if you're aware but there's like a statewide manhunt going on for you

right now. So he went to your house to figure out what was going on, but while he was talking to your dad he saw Charlie's worst fear in his

thoughts and Edward mistook it for fact. Now he's on his way…" I cut her off.

"I know Alice; how long do I have?"

"I don't know. He's already decided to ask them to kill him, but hasn't gotten there yet so it all depends on what the Volturi decide."

"I have to get there now, Alice."

"Just wait for me, I have tickets for us and…"

"I can't wait Alice."

Now Alice was alarmed, "Bella you can't go by yourself! They'll kill …"

"I'm sorry." I hung up the phone.

Thankful couldn't begin to describe how I felt when the Denali family offered me use of their small cargo plane. Even when no one would

volunteer to join me I knew it wasn't that the Denalis didn't care for Edward; it was just they didn't like the odds against the Volturi. I

understood. Tanya was the only one to join me; normally I wouldn't have been grateful for her company, but she knew how to fly the plane

and so I was. In another hour we were on our way to Italy.

Authors Note: I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the story back to Italy, but I decided it'll be interesting. Even more so with Tanya coming along.

I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in her POV. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

TPOV

The knowledge that Edward had doomed himself swept over me, and memories flooded my mind.

_Edward and I running through the forest; our hands linked in the dark._

_Us lying comfortably in the snow watching the curtains of color from the Aura Borealis. _

_Singing as he played masterpieces on his grand piano. _

_The first and only time he kissed me._

The last memory stung more than the others. At that time I believed we could be mates. Our whole family had been paired, and there weren't

many of our kind; so it seemed kind of inevitable. I could remember it clearly. Swimming was one of our favorite pastimes together. That day we

were about 20 miles out when we decided to stop to enjoy the sun.

_As we lay on top the smooth glacier; I turned to my side to face him and watched the crystal prisms reflected from his skin. He was beautiful. I touched _

_his arm softly. His uncertain eyes met mine. _

"_I know what you want me to say, Tanya. I just don't know if I can."_

"_I won't force you, Edward, but couldn't we just try? Don't you ever feel… well, alone?"_

"_Try…" he cupped my face and cautiously placed his lips on mine._

_Then almost as if it were fated to be so, he stopped. _

"_I shouldn't have…"He shook his head. _

"_No…no Edward, I wanted it…" He interrupted me._

"_You are my best friend and have every quality I could ask for. I don't know why, but it's just always halfway for me, Tanya. I am lonely… and I want to _

_feel that way for you, but it's less than you deserve... I'm sorry." With that he stood to leave. _

"_Edward, stop. Don't think you're getting out of being my friend." I shoved him playfully._

_I couldn't lose that too. _

"_Of course not."_

"_Well then I'll race you to shore."_

_I jumped into the water and swam furiously trying to drown the pain that encompassed my heart._

Now as Bella and I flew alone to Italy; I watched her wondering how she had stole Edward's heart. I was jealous, how could I not be? He was

the only man I'd ever cared to have for a mate. Still; I refused to be cross with her, and in regards to this I was reminded of a quote from the

Bronte novel Bella studied so carefully.

…_though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I _

_never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased. I would have torn his heart out and drank _

_his blood! But, till then- if you don't believe me, you don't know me-till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head.  
_

I would do anything to put them back together; if it meant he would still exist.

I decided then I didn't care if I survived this.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Just before we entered Volterra my phone rang.

"Bella?"

"Alice! How much time do I have?" I was afraid of her answer.

"They've told him no. They think he's too talented to waste."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So everything's okay then?"

"Not exactly, he's decided to walk into the noontime sun. The Volturri will have no choice then…"

"Where, Alice?"

"Palazzo de Priori, the clock tower."

I hung up. Once inside of Volterra, I looked at my watch, it was 11:58. I jumped from the car leaving Tanya behind. Outside the streets were

crowded; I shoved my way through not entirely sure where I was going. Then I saw it; the clock tower with its hands mercilessly ticking away.

I wasn't going to make it; I was bound by the crowd that surrounded me. I forced my way to the edge of the mob and was able to just make out

Edward's profile in an alley beside the clock.

"Edward!" I screamed but it was useless he couldn't hear me.

Suddenly my path was clear and I ran with all of my might, but my shoe caught in the cobblestone street and I fell just paces from him. As I

scrambled to my feet I heard a deep booming chime echo through the square. Then I saw the sparkling blur; I was too late.

I didn't want to live anymore and so I stepped into the alley to be executed with him.

I couldn't have expected what I saw next. Tanya and Edward were grappling on the ground.

"Let me go! Please, Tanya." Edward growled in begging voice.

He was alive. Everything exploded inside of me and tears rushed down my face.

"Edward!" He continued to fight with Tanya.

"Edward! Look at me!"

This time he heard me and stood immediately. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

He looked over to Tanya. "Do you see her?"

Tanya's voice was acid, "Of course I see her, Edward."

He stepped toward me and brushed his hand softly against my cheek. "Bella."

The idea that I had almost lost him consumed me. "Edward. The…the Volturi…" I stammered.

Just as he began to assure me of our safety we heard a smooth voice behind us.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but I do believe we have business to attend to."

We turned to see two figures shrouded in the darkness.

"I don't think I'll need, Felix. I haven't broken any rules. I deeply apologize for wasting your time. Please give my regards to Aro."

Edward tried to sound calm.

"Yes, it's true YOU have not broken the rules, but she has."

Felix's gaze fell on Tanya.

"It would be pleasing if you followed us quietly." He continued.

"Fine." Edward sounded sour.

"Bella, why don't you go enjoy the sights, and I'll catch up with you later?"

He asked in a voice that pleaded.

"I 'm sorry, but I can't allow that. I'm sure you're aware of why."

Felix saved me the trouble of arguing with Edward. There was no way I was being separated from him again.

Edward growled. "Then I am afraid I'll be unable to follow you quietly."

"Boys, boys; please do be civil." Another dark figure appeared; this one had an angel's face.

"Jane," he sighed in defeat.

"This way," Jane spoke again, her voice a single sweet note.

We followed Jane with Felix and Dmitri behind us. Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively, and pressed his face into my hair as we

walked. Sorrow and gratitude filled me as I thought of what Tanya had done to save him. The tears from earlier returned as I realized that

although Edward and I had found each other we wouldn't live much longer in each other's company . Also, Tanya who already saved me from

Laurent; had now sacrificed herself for my Edward and I knew I could never thank her.

We walked down the alley and exited into a sewer grate. When we had walked for what seemed to me a long time our path began to incline

upwards toward a dim light. Then Jane opened a door and it appeared as if we were in a…office building? I was confused.

Down the hallway we got onto an elevator. The ride was short; we stepped out into an ornate corridor with golden doors lining each wall.

Halfway down we entered through one of them and were led to a large, brightly lit, stone chamber. We weren't alone; the room shined with

immortals basking in the room's daylight. One in particular with long black locks glided across the room to greet us.

"Ah... Jane, I see you have brought us company. I see you were mistaken in your assumptions, Edward. Bella seems to be quite well," his voice

was silken. "I'm sorry I haven't previously made your acquaintance; may I?" Aro placed his hand in Tanya's. "Oh, I see. Such a shame, but it just

won't do…." He released her hand and turned to Edward.

"Now aren't you happy I didn't grant your wish?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how I love a happy ending! But I simply must have the whole story; Marcus, could you?"

The very ancient white haired vampire seated in a throne beside Aro briefly touched his hand.

"Absolutely amazing. Edward, may I?"

"Ask her, "Edward's voice was flat.

"Of course, Bella," he addressed me now. "It fascinates me that you are the one exception to Edward's talent, I wonder since our abilities are

quite alike if you would allow me to try and see if you are an exception to me as well?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded his approval. I gave Aro my hand. Aro's confident face changed first to doubt, then astonishment.

"So very interesting, a first. I wonder if she is immune to us all… Jane, dear?

"No!" Edward was snarling.

"Yes, master?"

"I was wondering if Bella is immune to you."

Jane looked at me with a smile. Suddenly, Edward leapt between us, and before anyone could react he was on the ground writhing in agony. I

ran to him; crouched and shielded him with my body. His pain ceased immediately. I stood and stared back at Jane who hissed in frustration.

Aro laughed. "Don't be upset dear one she resists us all."

"So what do we do with you all now?" Aro sighed and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Aro," the vampire who I assumed to be Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

"I am aware, Caius," Aro purred affectionately "but I wonder if we can't reach an understanding. Obviously the Alaskan's life is forfeit, but as for

our lovers…"

While Aro deliberated, I could hear the low, rumbling growl in Edward's chest.

"I have reached a decision…" Edward interrupted him.

"Please, Aro, anything else. I'll do whatever you want, just please not that."

"At least let me ask her, Bella may be more eager for immortality than you think."

Aro turned to me.

"Yes." My own voice surprised me. "I mean, I'll do it."

"Just please let Edward and Tanya go."

"No, Bella!" Edward was irate. "I won't do it Aro!"

Suddenly I wasn't beside Edward anymore; I was in front of him, Aro holding me in his arms.

"You won't have to."


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I'd always known being bit by a vampire would be extremely painful. Yet as Edward's sharp teeth penetrated the thin skin of my neck, taking my blood; I knew I'd never felt such bliss. It had happen in a blur, Aro held me ready to change me himself; when I heard Edward's possessive snarl.

Now a beautiful heat was coursing through my veins, and I felt Edward sobbing against me.

"I've killed her. I've killed her." He moaned as he crumbled with me to the ground.

I wanted to comfort him and tell him I was okay, but I was numbed by the pleasurable fire that was spreading throughout my body. I heard Aro assuring him that he couldn't have possibly have killed me by drawing as little blood as he did. Still, he mused to himself; he had never heard anyone endure the transformation so quietly. I knew what he meant, the burning grew more intense and pressure inside of me was expanding rapidly, I bit my lip. It was so good.

Soon a want consumed me. I yearned to follow the blaze within me to release. My heart pounded within me, the wonderful flame had encompassed it and it exploded with one last beat. I could not hold back screams as gratification tingled my every nerve. Edward squeezed me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I opened my eyes.

"For what?" I asked as I moved to stand. Edward stood gaping at me.

Bewilderment could not begin to describe the look on every face in the room.

I wondered why everyone was staring at me; I thought that maybe my transformation had gone horribly wrong. I had thought it went smoothly, it was painless even. I felt fine, in fact since I'd thought of it, I never felt better. I felt graceful and strong. My eyes could see everything vividly. So many scents filled my nose each distinguishably beautiful. My ears rang with sounds undecipherable by the human ear, and as I thought of hearing I realized I could hear the voices of everyone in the room although no one was speaking. I felt like I could conquer the world; easily. Edward spoke first.

"Bella, your eyes…"

"I know. They're red…" part of me had known he would dislike this part of me when I changed.

"No… They're … actually… not a color I've ever seen before. Like every color put together but separate… I can't describe it…." Aro interrupted him.

"Yes, Bella, I must concur with Edward. You are utterly amazing; never in 3,000 years have I seen a transformation such as yours take place. I must know; what was it like?"

I thought back to the sweltering, sauna like heat that had pushed through my veins.

"It felt pretty good."

"Pretty …Good…" Aro and everyone else for that matter gaped at me unbelievingly.

I'd figured my screams had tipped them off to the truth.

"Okay, it was undeniably the best feeling I've ever physically had in my life…"

More gaping and bewilderment. Aro spoke again.

"Putting the most obvious oddities aside; I was wondering if you being changed are still…. How should I say… unresponsive? Would you be so kind?" He reached out his hand.

I grasped it confidently, strangely I didn't fear him then as I had only hours earlier. Upon touching him I felt a strange surge all over my body. Looking at him I could see the disappointment in his mind. How he had hoped to see inside of my mind. It was as if Aro, himself was telling me things, then it registered that he wasn't telling me anything, I was seeing it in his mind. I abruptly dropped his hand. He looked frustrated.

"I'll assume Jane will still be inept as I. Jane…?"

Before Edward could object, Jane focused her menacing stare upon me, furrowing her brow. I stared politely back and felt the surge that appeared with Aro again. Abruptly, Jane fell to the floor, screaming and convulsing as if she were having a seizure. "Stop!!!" she screamed, "Please!!!" she was in a strange agony. I couldn't help but watch her in wonder at what was causing her sudden pain. I turned to face Aro as he laughed and approached Jane as she lay quivering on the floor.

"Aha… Oh, darling I simply must know what it feels like to have your own power pain you so!"

When he touched her hand, something strange crossed his face. His mind said fear. Trying to appear unshaken, Aro whispered menacingly "How VERY interesting." Something weird was going on, I looked to Edward but his thoughts were as jumbled as mine were. I tried to sort through them.

"_Incredible… she shines without sunlight and her eyes…beautiful…mine… Did she just reverse Jane's power? Aro can't honestly be afraid; it's impossible… I wonder if I can hear her now…" _With his last thought something happened; in place of the surge I felt a tingling…

"_Bella, is that you?"_ He'd detected me in his head.

"_Maybe…" _I said sheepishly, ashamed I'd been found filtering through his thoughts. I didn't feel bad for long as I soon discovered him doing the same. _"So…It was really that good for you?" _He was referring to my change. I decided I didn't like him seeing in my head so I shut my end. _"Hey! Did you cut me off?" _Edward sounded surprised and I saw the annoyance in his mind. "_You're still in my head! You're not playing fair!" _Our mind game was cut short by Aro's voice which was now warm and sweet.

"It seems that our Bella is more talented than I could have ever expected." As he spoke I saw the motive in his mind. Although he was extremely disappointed that I had taken his ability; he reasoned that Edward and I must join him. This was why he now addressed us with a politeness he didn't feel. Then I saw his greatest fear; his coven would realize he was powerless. Seeing this as my upper hand; I tucked it into the back pocket of my mind.

"That however is trivial at this time; he lied. Bella, my dear I am sure you are uncomfortable with thirst. Dmitri, could you please retrieve something to relieve her palate?" In his mind he assumed my newborn thirst as a means of control. I thought about that for a moment, and then I concluded. "No thanks I'm not thirsty." I spoke truthfully; examining myself I hadn't found any sort of want that I could associate with blood. "Some vampire I am…" I thought out loud snickering.

"Ha! Not thirsty!! Ha ha!!" apparently all three of the Volturi leaders found this hilarious. "Dmitri! Caius called in between guffaws, bring it in." Dmitri entered the room with a young boy, a toddler; his scent marking him as human, I saw the fear in his mind although it was also written plainly on his face. A feeling I'd never felt before consumed my being as I effortlessly ripped the boy from Dmitri's grip. Swiftly, Edward crushed me to the floor; his entire weight upon me. I violently pulled myself from him. I was enraged, he couldn't stop me.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is totally spontaneous; let me know what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Holding the terrified child; a burning lust swelled within me. Concentrating on the small boy in my arms I wished he'd never experienced this, that he would just disappear back to wherever he had came from, and strangely he did. I turned my attention back to Dmitri and abruptly disconnected his head from his body. Felix and another guard approached me stealthily, but fell to the floor in agony as I focused my gaze on them. The other immortals beside the Volturi, Edward and myself had wisely decided to remove themselves from the small chamber. Relief swept through me as I realized that Tanya had escaped.

Releasing the attackers from my gaze I turned to face the evil men that made up the Volturi. "Bella, why all of this aggression, dear child, have I mistreated you?" Aro attempted to sound offended although his nervousness was apparent. "Don't patronize me Aro." The words flowed coolly from my mouth. Caius stood swiftly, "For ill manners you will pay with your life!" I looked to him and he burned alive with fire creating a neat pile of ashes by the throne he'd just sat in. The fear now registered plainly on both Aro's and Marcus's face as they realized the situation they were now in.

"Caius; always impetuous..." Marcus said distastefully. "Only fitting that it led to his demise…" Aro added. "Bella, darling," Aro continued, "I assure you that Marcus and I mean you no harm…" In his mind I watched him calculate the number of ancient vampires that owed him favors…how many he thought it would take to destroy me… I thought his number was inflated; surely it wouldn't take a force of 300 immortal… "Is that so, Aro?" I decided to toy with him. "Because I too was wondering what Predias was up to these days." I named an ancient he'd thought of as particularly formidable. He looked at me, shocked.

Marcus's mind seemed much less devious than Aro's had been. He apparently only sought resolution. "I see that our way of life has disgusted you, I never truly acclimated to my brother's cruelty myself…" I knew he was speaking the truth, in his mind I saw him attempting to override his brothers on multiple occasions throughout the centuries, I almost felt bad for him. "If it is execution that you seek, please continue without delay." I looked to Edward who shrugged indifferently; in his mind he just couldn't bring himself to defend the lives that had caused him so much torture that day. I however couldn't bring myself to kill them as they sat defenseless before me.

The other immortals that had made up the Volturri's guard reentered the room having heard what was transpiring. A tall male with a rather slender build and slick blonde hair cautiously approached Edward and I. "I wish no trouble from you," he began. "But I feel as if I must offer words of defense for my master Marcus, He has been kind to us in a way, while cruelty consumed our coven. Making ways of escape for those Aro and Caius deemed "unnecessary". That being so I don't grudge you Caius, as I would also be pleased to be rid of Aro, but I ask you to consider Marcus more carefully."

"Throughout the centuries many of our kind have tried to create covens that were unstoppable, threatening to expose our very existence and deplete our food source questionably. Vampires that committed atrocities that even Aro could not ignore. My point is that although the Volturri have been noted for their cruelty, it would be naïve to deny their necessity. The basic rules our coven enforce are reasonable, and I have never witnessed judgment as delivered by Marcus." He finished and in his mind I saw that he spoke truthfully. Aro who had been staring at the blonde vampire with seething ,baleful eyes; could no longer contain himself and stood abruptly, "So eager for power are we Stefan; that you dare to blaspheme me so carelessly? I created you!" He clawed for Stefan's neck, but vaporized in the flame I'd created with my eyes.

It was decided that the Volturri would remain established with Marcus as their leader. Strangely, the world really was safer with them than without them. The Volturri guard thanked Edward and I repeatedly for ending the years of slavery they had suffered under Aro and Caius. A lot of them decided to depart on their own, as they had wished to do for centuries. Some even expressed interest in the "vegetarian" lifestyle Carlisle proposed.

Finishing up in Volterra, Edward and I left to return home or at least to the Cullens. I didn't know if I'd ever actually be able to go home to Charlie again. I didn't know what I looked like yet, but according to Edward; I was pretty extraordinary. I hated putting my Dad through that kind of pain; which is why I silently determined to find a way to see him.

Sitting in the backseat I hugged Edward close to my body as Alice drove us all to the airport. She chattered endlessly about how she knew it would all turn out right. I couldn't pay attention to her with Edward in my arms. He buried his face in my hair and I softly stroked the curve of his arm. I knew we had to talk about everything at some point but right then I had no words. I was just happy to be with him. We could catch up on the plane.

**Author's Note: Your in for a suprise. That's all I'm gonna say.**


	13. Chapter 13

I wasn't sure what to think when I woke up on a leather couch at the Cullen's.

"Bella?" Ah… sweet velvet.

"Edward…"

"You slept for so long…. Almost fourteen hours."

Wait a minute. What was going on here? Why was I sleeping when I was one of them now? Vampires don't sleep. Suddenly I burst out laughing. Oh, this was too much!

"Umm… Bella, is everything okay?"

I struggled to catch my breath, but then I thought of taking down the entire Volturri single handily and I lost it again. Oww… I had to stop my sides were hurting. Edward's anxious voice brought me back.

"I'm going to get Carlisle, Bella. Just stay right here." He started to go.

"No! Don't go!" I threw my arms around his neck; I never wanted to be apart from him.

"Are you sure? I think you may have a concussion after all. You hit your head pretty hard when you slipped on that wrapping paper, and then sleeping for fourteen hours well… I'm going to get Carlisle…"

Before he could stand I crushed my mouth to his. It'd all been a dream, but still the idea of him ever leaving me chilled my soul. Our kiss became desperate; I ran my hands down his back and around his narrow hips ending at the now rather large bulge protruding from his jeans. Suddenly we were both on our respective sides of the couch. He looked concerned, but something else played in his golden eyes.

"Bella, what's gotten into you? First you're laughing like a mad woman and now…. Well, now… now"

My adorable vampire soul mate was actually at a loss for words. This made something inside of me soar and throb simultaneously, but at the moment I had a far more serious matter to attend to. I crawled along the couch, and placed myself directly on Edward's lap. Facing him now and taking in the awesome beauty of the love that shone in his eyes, tears brimmed in my own, if he were to ever leave me…

I pulled his face close to mine, he eyed me cautiously. "Edward?" His eyes met mine.

"If you ever leave me I will die."

He looked puzzled but then something else like he made a decision.

"Bella, I won't… I can't leave even if it kills you," he said huskily.

That's what I'd wanted to hear. I flattened my lips against his again and eagerly parted his mouth with my tongue. I felt him tense and draw a breath, but felt him relax as I made small circles on the sensitive spot behind his ear. His hands tentatively stroked the small of back sometimes slipping past the hem of my shirt and caressing the lines of my hips.

I broke from him and pulled my shirt over my head before he could stop me, and hastily continued my assault on his mouth. Surprisingly, he didn't stop me. Maybe I really would get what I wanted tonight. Now he ran his hands up and down my almost bare back. His chilled skin along my spine caused me to arch and rub urgently against the now harder bulge under the soft fabric of his sweats.

"Bella…Oh... my Bella…" He whispered franticly against my neck.

"Yes… Edward… love….you…"

Then he placed his hands calmly on my shoulders and looked seriously into my eyes. I pouted.

"Geez! Bella…. Do you even know what you're doing to me right now…"

"No." I played innocent. "Why don't you show me?"

"My virginal vixen…" he sighed and got up. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Uhn uh," I protested. "There is no way you're going to get Carlisle."

"You're right, love. I'm doing something else entirely," he said somewhat smug.

"Uh.. Oh… Okay…" Maybe I was getting a little conceited, always thinking it was about me.

I pulled my shirt back over my head. Whatever he was up to it certainly didn't sound like it had anything to do with what we had just finished. I was thinking of how I was going to punish him for all of this frustration when I was less breakable, when Edward reentered the bedroom. He looked a little flustered; maybe I wasn't the only one frustrated after all.

I wasn't sure what to make of Edward kneeling before me the way he did, but I would've never guessed the truth. He looked deep into my eyes and then leaned in and put his lips on mine, then moved back and drew in a breath. He produced a small cream box from his pocket, that when opened displayed one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella Marie Swan," he paused "will you marry me?"

So many things filled my head all at once. Renee and Charlie freaking out, rumors of a shot gun wedding, being a wife… GAH! But the most prevalent was something I'd felt in my nightmare, the feeling of not having my Edward. I didn't need any other reason. I couldn't exist without him, might as well make it legal. Still, I couldn't get it out before Edward was rambling.

"I…I… know it's soon…but I just…want something to be right for us… I mean I know everything else about us is all weird and screwed up… I just really want this one thing to be right…"

"Yes."

"And when we're with each other like… well like we were tonight… it gets so hard to…"

He was still rambling. "Edward?" I cradled his cheek in my hand breaking his reverie.

"Edward, I said yes." I held my hand out. "Well are you going to put that thing on or what?"

EPOV

She said yes! She said yes and she said yes to me! Me! She was mine, really mine now! No one else could ever claim her, not Jacob Black, not Mike Newton, no one… Elation swelled in my heart as I slid my mother's engagement ring onto Bella's finger. I pulled her close to me, and nestled my face into her lavender scented hair.

"I love you, Bella….Cullen?" It's seemed an eternity to hear her reply.

"Bella Cullen loves you too."

It was too much for me, igniting something I couldn't control. I moved beside her on the couch; she turned into my kiss and I lifted her into my arms taking her to my bed. I laid her back gently, laying myself gently on top of her. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. No wait… I didn't know that anymore. Suddenly, something about her lips touching mine seemed exactly right.

"Edward?" she whispered in my ear "I think it's right now."

I knew it too, I'd known it all the long really, but something about hearing my name attached to hers affirmed it in a way I couldn't explain. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid anymore. Not of losing control, or changing her or anything, I just knew it was all the way it should be. This epiphany caused me to explore her in a way I'd never fathomed.

"Oh…" Her breath caught when I slipped my hand beneath her shirt to cup her breast. I don't think she expected me to agree with her. Was she really ready? I couldn't rush her.

"Bella, are you sure… I mean… do you really want to? We can wait, have a real wedding"

"No Edward, that's not what I want, you know that." She paused "I only want you."

"Please, Edward?"

"Yes, love…yes." I was dizzy with the idea of having her, I wouldn't say no tonight.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know it's kinda cheesy to do the whole "It was all a dream" thing. I hadn't really planned to do it this way; but after much consideration of the last two chapters I decided that Bella taking down the Volturi was just too ridiculous. Soooo… I decided on lemons and fluff instead. Hope you like it. The next chap is half way done and will be up soon. Be kind and review!!!**


End file.
